The John Larroquette Show in El Kadsre/List of episodes that aired in El Kadsre
The following is a list of The John Larroquette Show episodes that aired in El Kadsre on Banushen Television. Season 1 #Pilot (December 12, 1993) #Thirty Day Chip (December 19, 1993) #Celibate! (December 26, 1993) #This Is Not a Step (January 2, 1994) #The Unforgiven (January 9, 1994) #Pros and Cons (January 16, 1994) #Jumping Off the Wagon (January 23, 1994) #The Past Comes Back (January 30, 1994) #There's a Mister Hitler Here to See You (February 6, 1994) #Amends (February 13, 1994) #Newcomer (February 20, 1994) #My Hero (February 27, 1994) #God (March 6, 1994) #The Big Slip (March 13, 1994) #Death and Dishonor (March 20, 1994) #Don't Drink and Drive Nuclear Waste (March 27, 1994) #Eggs (April 3, 1994) #Dirty Deeds (April 10, 1994) #Another Average Night (April 17, 1994) #John and Carol (April 24, 1994) #Grit (May 1, 1994) #Date Night (May 8, 1994) #Wasted Lives (May 15, 1994) #A Dark and Stormy Night (May 22, 1994) Season 2 #Changes (October 9, 1994) #Hiding Out (October 16, 1994) #A Bird in the Hand (October 23, 1994) #Good News/Bad News (October 30, 1994) #The Tutor (November 6, 1994) #Acting Alone (November 13, 1994) #Vacation (November 20, 1994) #The Book of Rachel (November 27, 1994) #Freedom's Just Another Word for Nothing Left to Lose, But Then So's Desperate (December 4, 1994) #Just Like a Woman (December 11, 1994) #A Cult to the System (December 18, 1994) #The Job (December 25, 1994) #Faith (January 22, 1995) #The Defiant One (January 29, 1995) #Wrestling Matches (February 5, 1995) #Whipping Post (February 12, 1995) #Bad Pennies (February 19, 1995) #Time Out (February 26, 1995) #In the Pink (March 12, 1995) #You Bet Your Life (March 19, 1995) #Rachel Redux (May 21, 1995) #Several Unusual Love Stories (May 28, 1995) #The Wedding (June 4, 1995) #And the Heat Goes On (June 11, 1995) Season 3 #More Changes (October 8, 1995) #Even More Changes (October 15, 1995) #Rachel and Tony (October 29, 1995) #A Moveable Feast (November 5, 1995) #Johns (December 3, 1995) #Night Moves (December 17, 1995) #An Odd Cup of Tea (December 24, 1995) #Love on the Line (December 31, 1995) #Master Class (January 7, 1996) #Ring of Fire (January 21, 1996) #John's Lucky Day (February 4, 1996) #Black and White and Red All Over (February 18, 1996) #The Housewarming (February 25, 1996) #Cosmetic Perjury (March 3, 1996) #The Train Wreck (March 10, 1996) #Some Call Them Beasts (March 17, 1996) #Here We Go Again (March 24, 1996) #The Dance (April 14, 1996) #Night to Remember (April 21, 1996) #Independence Day (April 28, 1996) #Hello, Baby, Hello (May 5, 1996) #Intern Writer (May 12, 1996) #Running for Carly (May 19, 1996) #Happy Endings (May 26, 1996) Season 4 #Untying the Knot (October 13, 1996) #Mother of the Year (October 20, 1996) #Bathing with Ernest Hemingway (October 27, 1996) #The Blues Traveler (November 3, 1996) #Copies (November 10, 1996) #Isosceles Love Triangle (November 17, 1996) #Napping to Success (November 24, 1996) #Cheeses H Taste (December 8, 1996) #When Yussel Learned to Yodel (December 15, 1996) #Humble Pi (December 22, 1996) #Friends (December 29, 1997) #Pandora's Box (January 5, 1997) Category:El Kadsre Category:Episode lists Category:Banushen Category:The John Larroquette Show